


Lay that winston down, babe, lay that winston down [art, strip]

by koryusai279



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the proper way to interrogate the captive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay that winston down, babe, lay that winston down [art, strip]

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my idea about wig's name, that's idea of [the-revolutionary-beanie](http://the-revolutionary-beanie.tumblr.com/post/89414973663/my-mom-asked-me-what-id-been-doing-in-my-room-all) and suggestion of [turnaddict](http://turnaddict.tumblr.com/).
> 
> How do we call winston? Original wig character?


End file.
